Alvorecer
by Dona Peppa
Summary: Ele se apaixonou em seus últimos instantes de vida. Mas, mesmo após a morte seu coração deseja que ele se declare. E todos acreditam que sem seu amor, desta vez ela não teria conseguido. Saga X Saori na Saga de Poseidon- Romance.


Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao japa muito gente boa Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation.

_Obs: Pessoas, deixem eu esclarecer: esqueçam as idades dos personagens, please! O tio Kururu viajou legal nelas e eu não tou afim de ver meu Saguinha preso por pedofilia, ok? o_" Vamos usar o nosso bom senso e imaginar a Saori mais adulta... vamos lá... XD_

**Parte I- Tão longe...**

O álgido vento corria apressado. Atravessava minha alma que, mesmo sem um corpo, ainda era capaz de senti-lo gélido, pungente. Uma sensação que talvez eu confundisse com o frio do arrependimento; e me fazia lembrar... os últimos momentos diante daquela que eu jamais poderia deixar, a qual minha lealdade agora era simplesmente vã.

Lembrava-me de suas palavras a me convencer de que tudo o que eu fizera até ali fora um engano. Falta perdoável. Mas, era tarde; eu já sentia a dificuldade em respirar e deixei minha mão seguir deslizando pela armadura dourada, sentindo-a banhada no fluído vermelho que jorrava da ferida em meu peito. Golpe grave que eu tinha acabado de desferir contra mim mesmo sob o calor da culpa... do remorso... E nem mesmo a dor lancinante que anuviava minha consciência era capaz de encobrir estes recentes e atormentadores sentimentos que afloravam, sem dó, de meu interior confuso. E ela chegava. A morte.

E antes de eu não conseguir mais sustentar minhas pálpebras e elas pesarem cerrando meus olhos para sempre, pude contemplar o semblante dela, belo e terno, a delicada mão a tocar-me e amparar meu corpo lívido entre seus braços.

"Saga... Saga!" - sua voz tentando trazer-me de volta a mim soava cada vez mais distante. O sangue, que instantes atrás fluía morno, agora espalhava-se frio e viscoso sob a armadura destruída. Frio também estava o piso do grande salão quando, vulnerável, deixei minha mão cair flácida sobre ele. Senti quando Saori a retomou entre seus dedos quentes, mas eu já não ouvia mais sua voz... nem mais nada... Um forte estremecimento jogou meu cosmo levando consigo minha alma para longe. Para muito longe de Saori. Porém, distante dela eu não suportaria ficar.

Fora naquela noite no Santuário por sua vez, que eu me arrependi duas vezes. Primeiro por ter tentado mais de uma vez acabar com a vida daquela quem eu deveria venerar e proteger e, depois, por ter me apaixonado logo que a vi: crescida, bela e determinada. Talvez nessa ocasião, houvesse também um terceiro arrependimento: o de ter tirado minha própria vida na frente dela. Nem mesmo o poder da Constelação de Gêmeos pôde evitar que minha alma fosse lançada ao infinito, para além daquela dimensão. Eu não sabia que aquela ação me afastaria assim, de minha Deusa. Apenas sabia... que diante do desespero que eu estava vivendo, o de tomar a consciência de ser o autor de atos horríveis, eu não era mais digno de viver dentre os heróis, os Santos de Athena, e assim eu o fizera.

X

Por muito tempo minha alma vagou sem noção do tempo e do espaço. Perdido entre trevas ou luz intensa, torturando-me por não saber onde aquela abismal jornada acabaria. Cheguei a cogitar que talvez eu estivesse sendo vítima dos poderes de minha própria constelação... Após a morte percebi que não havia um "céu" ou um "inferno", eu estava perdido no nada. O infinito sepulcral me envolvia e negava-se em me libertar.

Porém, mesmo assim meu espírito era incansável, errava pelo vazio e procurava apenas uma coisa: Athena. E então, eu senti como o destino de duas almas não se encerra com a morte e por isso seria à ela que ele deveria me levar.

Treva e luz... O claro e o escuro, a confusão, a certeza... Tudo parou de oscilar de repente para dar lugar apenas à luz. A luz dourada do cosmo da Deusa.

Chamado e guiado por ela, toquei nuvens e mares; eu estava voltando para casa... A velocidade em que um cosmo viaja não se pode se mede nem se escreve. Está além das faculdades humanas. Talvez se iguale ou ultrapasse a da luz, não sei... Apenas sei que após estar entre tantas paisagens turvas, luzes indecifráveis e navegar angustiadamente, pude finalmente contemplar uma bela ilha que logo reconheci: O Cabo Sunion. Nela, um imponente palácio branco me chamou a atenção.

.oXo.

Por que o cosmo me levara àquela ilha? Nem me recordava de que nestas mesmas terras eu havia encerrado meu irmão numa cela. Eu apenas me concentrei em minha curiosidade e esperança e tentei me aproximar do palácio. Era neste exato momento em que o vento gélido cortava minha alma. E então eu notei: podia sentir o frio físico. Como? Se eu já não era mais matéria... Talvez meu cosmo elevado me permitisse a isto mesmo estando sem vida. Ou então, obra daquele cosmo dourado que me guiara até ali...

A grande mansão estava toda iluminada e ao aproximar-me de uma das janelas pude observar que acontecia uma festa em seu interior. Instantes depois, algo paralisou-me. Aqueles cabelos lisos, o vestido branco, os olhos violeta... Eram inconfundíveis ainda que apenas passando de relance à minha frente. Um jovem nobre, bem vestido em trajes de gala branco, levou-lhe pelas mãos para o lado oposto ao que eu estava. Era ela. Era Saori...

Logo eu entendi, ou mais, eu quis acreditar: era seu cosmo de Deusa que havia me guiado do vazio ao Cabo Sunion. Ah... Athena...

X

Por algum motivo, afastei-me dali. Alcancei o mar e diante dele esperei a manhã chegar. Chovia. E ventava, mas desta vez eu apenas sabia disso porque via... e não porque sentia. Nem as gotas, nem o frio, nada. Ali eu pensava como tudo teria sido se eu não tivesse me corrompido para o mal. Talvez hoje eu estivesse no lugar daquele jovem nobre. No desfecho da sórdida batalha que eu mesmo criei, a Batalha das Doze Casas, minha respiração cessou antes que eu pudesse dizer-lhe... Dizer-lhe que apenas doze horas foram suficientes para que eu confirmasse sua honra, sua benevolência e a força que tantos anunciavam aos quatro ventos, lutavam e morriam. Que em doze horas eu havia mergulhado em arrependimento e me apaixonado... Eu tentei dizer, mas...

A luz já invadia a noite subindo pelo horizonte. O farolete de uma pequena embarcação no mar ainda brilhava. O brilho dourado me fez querer voltar àquela mansão. Decorreria ainda a festa? Eu estava decidido a tentar dizer-lhe o que o meu último suspiro não deixou...

.oXo.

**Parte II- Após o crepúsculo...**

Era uma bela festa. Eu me sentia lisonjeada com o finíssimo tratamento que aquele rapaz tão importante despendia em mim. Não me deixou um só instante e suas palavras gentis soavam agradavelmente aos meus ouvidos, até o momento em que a conversa tomou um rumo adverso do qual eu, sinceramente, me surpreendi.

- Querida Saori, não gostaria de perturbá-la, mas estive analisando... A senhorita merece uma vida que seja mais condizente com seu perfil.- ele tomava de maneira terna minhas mãos, fitando-me longamente.- Sua beleza, seu comportamento medido, seus gestos suaves são díspares àquele Santuário tão austero e cheio de rapazes deseducados e tão sofredores.

- Ora... obrigada, mas... Receio que possa estar enganado, Julian.- sorri um meio sorriso, retirando delicadamente minhas mãos de entre as suas.- Perdoe-me, mas não concordo que eles sejam "deseducados"...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então, sofredores?...

- Talvez. Mas tudo que fazem é com muita obstinação. Uma causa digna os move... – Julian deixou transparecer uma ironia quase tênue, apontando-me com o cálice de bebida.

- E esta causa tem a ver com a senhorita, claro...

- Em parte. Mas, vejo que tem uma visão bastante distorcida de meus protetores, Sr. Solo.- estreitei os olhos em direção aos seus.- E não entendo onde quer chegar exatamente...

- Lugar nenhum...- bebericou de seu copo - Apenas me pergunto se já lhe passou que tudo o que estes garotos procuram é satisfazer algum tipo de capricho...? Só não consigo identificar de quem...

- Capricho? – fiquei imóvel encarando-o.

- O mundo não precisa ser salvo, Saori.

- Como?

Ele riu sutilmente, aquele sorriso claro qual seria capaz de atrair qualquer garota. Dei imediatamente minhas costas a tal disparate e segui em passos firmes até o outro lado do salão.

" Mas... O que pensa?..." – e em pouco tempo, ouvi passadas nervosas seguindo-me.

- Senhorita Saori! Ora, entenda, não quis ofendê-la.- suas insistentes mãos tocaram as minhas novamente. Virei-me sem responder. – É que... bem... Ser-lhe-ei sincero. – Julian fez uma pequena reverência e o permiti com um meneio.- Em minha visão estes rapazes não passam de interesseiros. Apenas isso, Saori...

- Pois, continua me ofendendo, Sr. Julian Solo.

O nobre fitou-me por alguns momentos, um pouco consternado com meu rigor.

- Está certo. Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, Senhorita. Eu sinto muito.- deliberou, fazendo que largava os ombros.

- Está bem...- cedi suspirando.- Mas, por favor, apenas não se refira mais aos meus cavaleiros desta maneira. Eles servem à toda humanidade, inclusive ao senhor...- apesar da franqueza eu lhe sorri com suavidade.

- Tem razão.– ele retribuiu meu sorriso beijando de leve as costas de minha mão. E continuou, inclinado.- Seria inconveniente se eu pedisse para que me acompanhasse, senhorita Saori? Tenho algo importante a lhe dizer...

Olhei o salão em volta. Todos estavam bastante entretidos e para não deixá-lo sozinho, assenti (ainda que um pouco contrariada) e o segui até a varanda.

X

O que ocorreu em seguida a isso foi inesperado para mim. Lembro-me de Julian fixar-se em meus olhos mais uma vez. Nós dois estávamos na parte externa do salão, frente a frente.

- Meu pai dizia, senhorita Saori, que se você dominar os sete-mares estará a um passo de dominar o mundo.- refletia apontando o mar abaixo com uma das mãos. Eu o observava com cuidado. Apesar de parecer arrogante, seus olhos traziam um brilho quase infantil ao falar daquele assunto. Então, diminuindo a distância entre nós, segurou meu queixo com delicadeza.

- Pois... sinto que estou muito perto de meu objetivo e isto me deixa muito feliz. Me agradaria muito se pudesse compartilhar desta alegria comigo. O que acha, senhorita Saori? – mais uma vez eu não conseguia entender o que ele pretendia. Afastei com irritação os fios de cabelo que teimavam dançar em meu rosto sob o vento e separei-me ligeiramente de Julian com um passo para trás. Eu não tinha resposta alguma.

- Serei mais objetivo então... Não gostaria a minha doce Athena de ser esposa de Julian Solo?

Tal pergunta assaltou-me e... Athena? Como ele sabia que eu... "Apenas se ele também for..."- pensei eu, confusa e não evitando uma expressão atônita. Somente naquele momento eu havia me dado conta que o tempo todo ele sabia que eu era uma Deusa.

Após esta declaração, qual eu nem ao menos encontrava palavras para responder-lhe, sucedeu-se uma série de discussões, - evitáveis até-, mas hoje eu apenas lembro-me de algo estranho que senti no momento daquela absurda proposta... Era como se algo pesasse no fundo de meu coração. Era como se eu pudesse ser uma traidora se aceitasse aquele pedido... E a verdade era que desde a batalha no Santuário eu já vinha me sentindo assim, como se tivesse deixado algo para trás, como se eu tivesse esquecido de trazer algo importante comigo. Algo que eu mal sabia que precisaria tanto...

**Parte III- Tão Perto...**

Meus pensamentos estavam tão abstrusos, que nem havia me dado conta de que já me encontrava no interior do palácio, mais precisamente no salão em que acontecera a festa da noite anterior. Era cedo e já havia serviçais trabalhando, organizando a desordem dos festejos enquanto que, numa sala anexa, o jovem nobre de cabelos claros tocava o piano. Nenhum sinal da garota qual eu julgara ser Saori. A melodia conhecida e tão bela ecoou por muitos minutos até que uma das criadas veio anunciando algo aos ouvidos do jovem que se retirou imediata e ansiosamente do recinto. Decidi segui-lo, aproveitando-me do fato de que não era possível eu ser visto.

E eu sentia que estava próximo a ela. Mas, talvez o meu desespero em encontrá-la logo e vê-la, saber como ela estava, acabava me distanciando ainda mais. Eu não tinha ainda pleno controle de meu não-corpo. Acabei perdendo o trajeto do rapaz, só conseguindo retomá-lo minutos depois.

X

Uma das visões mais belas e ao mesmo tempo aterradoras que eu já havia presenciado estava ali à minha frente àquela manhã. O jovem adentrara numa gigantesca estrutura obeliscal e no interior dela estava Saori. Demorei longos minutos até conseguir processar a informação de que era mesmo a Deusa quem se encontrava em pé naquela sala. Não a via há tanto tempo... Sempre ficara imaginando qual seria minha própria reação ao revê-la. Então eu simplesmente não era capaz de me mover, enquanto que meu cosmo se agitava de modo muito estranho causando uma descarga elétrica que parecia exaustar minha alma...

"Athena..."

- Pois a escolha foi sua, Athena! Sacrifique-se por esta humanidade qual você acredita que merece alguma chance! – ele dizia com tom de ira.

Saori apenas o encarava, firme. Ele riu alto e logo fechou o semblante, austero. Não se parecia nada com o jovem sereno que estava, havia pouco, ao piano.

- E por falar em chance, você acabou de perder a sua!... Desperdiçou a própria felicidade negando minha proposta... Que receba seu castigo, Athena!

Então, voltou-se para a saída dando-lhe as costas. Eu senti um imenso perigo emanando dele e de repente me senti jogado com violência ao chão. Por alguns momentos fiquei aturdido e percebi que estranhamente eu parecia possuir um corpo mais tátil. Porém, mesmo pasmado não desviei minha atenção à cena de Saori. O nobre alcançou a porta em passos altivos e bateu-a com força. Num impulso de cólera, levantei-me e corri em direção a ele, mas acabei chocando-me contra a porta. Eu não entendia, não podia mais atravessar paredes... Soquei-a com força e ela já estava trancada. Segundos depois, da boca de gigantes gárgulas de pedra, começou a jorrar uma quantidade surpreendente de água para dentro da sala, inundando-a.

X

Elevei meu cosmo vigorosamente. O fazia misto com uma raiva por Poseidon e o amor e dever em salvar a humanidade. Eu era uma Deusa, sim. Mas em corpo de uma humana e sentimentos comuns me assaltavam também. Porém, eu não podia mais desviar-me de meu principal objetivo naquele momento. Dissipei meu pensamento de Poseidon e canalizei toda minha energia para preservar minha própria sobrevivência... Eu confiava em meus cavaleiros, eles destruiriam os sete pilares e juntos cumpriríamos mais essa árdua missão.

- Seiya...Shun, Shiryu... Hyoga...- murmurei assim que meu corpo começou a entrar numa espécie de latência. De olhos fechados, eu me esforçava para concentrar meu cosmo... Então, os abri de repente. Senti uma presença ao meu lado. Uma presença familiar e que me trazia certa angústia...

A fim de poupar energia – com qual eu deveria ser cuidadosa até o final da missão-, deixei de me procurar com quem poderia estar ali ao meu lado. Resignei-me em voltar à árdua tarefa de autopreservação; talvez fosse algum sentinela do Deus dos Mares... Porém, estava tão próximo...

X

Sem vida eu não encontrava como eu poderia fazer alguma coisa. E eu não entendia por quê sendo apenas alma, meu corpo estava em forma materializada naquele momento. Assim, estávamos ambos presos naquele pilar. Eu a observava... Semblante sereno, cosmo desprendido, concentração extrema. A cela fria iluminada apenas pela luz fraca de seu cosmo. Então, sentei-me ao seu lado. Com meus movimentos próximos vi seus cabelos esvoaçarem pelo deslocamento de ar que eu provocara. Não pude evitar de sorrir, pois devaneei se ela pudesse me sentir, se talvez ela pudesse também me ouvir. E eu poderia ajudá-la. Finalmente eu teria minha esperada chance de redimir aos meus erros do passado. Eu estaria ali, tão perto para diminuir seu sofrimento naquela nova e árdua jornada e ao final dela quem sabe, dizer-lhe porquê não encontrei a paz após esvaecer-me em seus braços.

X

A água extremamente fria já alcançava meus joelhos. Conforme ela se elevava, a intensidade de meu cosmo também era obrigada a ser. Eu sabia que era meu dever manter-me viva, e que eu tinha de fazer aquilo pela humanidade e sozinha... Meus cavaleiros teriam até a alvorada do dia seguinte para derrubar o sétimo pilar e eu confiava... Eu cumpriria minha parte.

Eu já sentia meus músculos retesarem de dor, mas eu jamais perderia as esperanças. Eu iria até o fim de minhas forças.

X

Por alguns momentos, fui irresponsável e me perdi em sua beleza. Saori estava exatamente como eu a tinha visto pela última vez: bela e vigorosa. Nem todas as vicissitudes que passara foram capazes de subtrair-lhe o brilho, a tenacidade. Era indigno que meus olhos se fixassem a ela por tanto tempo, mas desobedientes e encantados o faziam. Atentavam aos cabelos lisos e sedosos que dançavam ao suave vento provocado pelos jatos gigantescos de água, aos olhos cerrados que lhe conferiam um semblante de aparente paz, os braços longos e marmóreos estendidos para os lados... Eu me levantei e aproximei-me mais. Ergui uma de minhas mãos para tocá-la suavemente, mas recuei; quem eu pensava que era? Tocar a Deusa... Observei sua pele alva de muito perto, se eu estivesse vivo ela seria capaz de sentir minha respiração de tão próximo que estava de seus ombros. A penugem dela levemente eriçada, o corpo trêmulo como se sentisse frio – seriam imperceptíveis se eu não me guardasse àquela distância. De repente, suas pálpebras se abriram iluminando o espaço com seus orbes violeta.

- Quem está, aí?

Dei um passo para trás. Não, ela não poderia ter sentido minha presença. Eu... Eu estava morto! Olhei imediatamente para as minhas mãos: eu de fato as via, mas isso não era uma prova. Sim, pouco antes eu já percebera que estava materializado, só que esta parecia a confirmação definitiva. Toquei meu corpo, eu estava vestido com a antiga bata cinza de treinamento, as calças coladas de algodão e bota de pele de animal. Era como se eu tivesse voltado à vida! Constatei isso com uma expressão de terror, porém com um misto de esperança e alegria.

- Eu sei que há alguém aqui...- ela murmurou e eu decidi não responder. Eu me encontrava muito confuso com a recente confirmação de minha nova condição material.

X

Já me sentia bastante fraca e aturdida, mas eu tinha certeza, havia alguém comigo naquela cela. E não era um sentinela... Parecia possuir um cosmo. Só que eu já não conseguia me mover para procurá-lo, então, mais uma vez decidi esquecer e voltar a concentrar minha energia; mesmo porque com esta pequena distração eu deixara que a água subisse até a altura de meu ventre. Eu deveria cuidar para mantê-la nos joelhos, mas aquela presença... Remetia-me a certa inquietação, como se fosse algo que eu deveria dar mais atenção. Como se fosse aquilo que eu imaginava ter, então, deixado para trás.

X

Eu passei a observá-la de uma distância segura por longos momentos. Talvez já tivesse passado algumas horas quando percebi com certo receio e preocupação sua pele quase transparente de tão cândida e seus lábios arroxeados de frio. Desejava me aproximar, quebrar a minha própria latência e tentar fazer alguma coisa por ela, ajudá-la a vencer aquela mais nova e cruel expiação. Porém, eu temia atrapalhá-la. Não. Eu não tinha coragem; e se eu a assustasse? Dificultaria mais ainda seu trabalho... Ou a colocaria em risco maior.

Então, vi que de repente sua cabeça se curvou para frente e seu corpo caiu em direção à água, sem forças. Precipitei-me na velocidade da luz e a detive em meus braços.

- Athena! – e ela pareceu ter realmente se assustado, arregalando seus olhos em minha direção. Ela respirava com um pouco de dificuldade sob um coração acelerado por esforço e afastei de minha mente o fato da cena das doze casas terem se invertido naquele exato momento.

- S-Saga... Como...

- Por favor, não se esforce mais.- ela apertou os olhos como se sentisse alguma dor.- Eu... voltei para ajudá-la.

- Como é possível? Você estava...

- Sim, mas...- suspirei para continuar. Havia tanta coisa para transbordar, tanto sentimento guardado em minha alma, eu não resisti.- Estou aqui por você; não desista... Saori. Ficarei com você até o fim. – acariciei seu rosto de semblante cerrado em cansaço. Acabara de decidir ajudá-los a vencer Poseidon. Minha parte seria cuidar da Deusa para que os outros ganhassem tempo e cumprir a luta deles. Estreitei seu corpo pequeno e um tanto frio e encharcado contra o meu peito. Se eu ainda tivesse algum resquício de cosmo, esforçaria-me para elevá-lo; eu esquentaria seu corpo. A água já subia novamente.

Então percebi que havia dado certo quando ela demonstrou ter de certa forma se recuperado e ergueu-se um pouco apoiando as mãos em meus ombros. Eu estava de pé com Saori em meus braços, pois a água já alcançava a altura do peito. Ela fixou em meus olhos e depois de alguns momentos revelou.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta. Agora eu sei... – espantei-me com tal declaração e não deixei de transparecer. Ela esforçou-se para abrir um sorriso em meio à fraqueza. – Era você, Saga... agora eu sei...

- Shih-shih... – sibilei tentando fazê-la não se cansar mais.

- Aquilo que eu havia deixado para trás... Eu sei que era você...

X

Eu não podia acreditar. Aquele peito quente, aquela respiração familiar injetou novas forças em mim, o cosmo dele me envolveu. Não, eu realmente não podia acreditar. Saga estava ali comigo; eu entre seus braços. Nem imaginava que seriam tão fortes e ao mesmo tempo tão ternos... Como isso era possível? Então era ele a presença que eu sentia; mas como? Ele estava morto! Eu mesma havia constatado com uma de minhas mãos a passear receosa sobre sua face pálida e imóvel. Eu me lembro de ter tremido neste momento, segurado sua mão inerte, suportado vê-lo esvair-se em seu último suspiro justamente quando eu passara a desejar conhecê-lo tão profundamente. Ele não poderia estar vivo! Aquilo só poderia se uma ilusão cruel... Talvez uma ilusão por todo aquele esforço que eu estava fazendo para salvar a mim mesma de Poseidon...

Amor à primeira vista não existe. O que eu sentia por Saga era algo que foi tomando forma em minha mente, foi construído baseado em tudo que eu ouvia falar sobre ele desde que eu havia descoberto ser a reencarnação de Athena. Ele já me encantava, – e intrigava – antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Eu sentia uma espécie de... admiração, de vontade em vê-lo pessoalmente. Para mim, um ídolo imortalizado, mesmo que ninguém até então, soubesse de seu paradeiro. Saga exercia sobre mim uma influência que nem mesmo, Aiolos, meu virtuoso salvador fora capaz de exercer.

E se a palavra era "paixão", eu sempre a associara ao Seiya. Eu já havia assumido uma vez; eu era apaixonada pelo Pégaso. Havia chegado a essa conclusão levando-se em conta as inúmeras vezes que eu o esperava adentrar como um furacão pela porta da Mansão Kido e tocar uma festa sem motivo ali mesmo com os outros cavaleiros. Seiya me alegrava, me fazia rir. E me irritava também, mas eu não conseguia me manter longe dele. A vida de uma Deusa era difícil e por que não dizer, repleta de carências? Quando queria, aquele garoto estava sempre por perto, era leal e eu me sentia feliz diante de seu bom-humor. Ele era o único a conseguir quebrar minha postura formal, mas receio que seja apenas por isso que eu tenha me apegado ao Pégaso; pois a derradeira dúvida veio ao fim das doze horas nas Casas Zodiacais do Santuário. Eu conheci o homem qual eu era obrigada a odiar mesmo tê-lo amado em meus próprios devaneios. Sim, havia o meu "Saga da fantasia", das ideias construídas por mim, e naquele dia conheci outro, totalmente diferente, totalmente abominável. E ainda por cima seria obrigada a detê-lo com minhas próprias mãos, e porém, veio a surpresa... Minutos depois, o homem qual eu havia idealizado durante tanto tempo surgiu real e de repente entre elas.

Um olhar de ternura, uma voz amável, mesmo grave e de termos educados. Era como um príncipe caído, pronto a esvair-se deste mundo... sofrendo. Nobre.

"Eu lhe peço perdão, Athena... Eu jamais... desejaria machucá-la" – disse com dificuldade física naquela ocasião; eu me compadeci. Assim, vi a verdadeira e encantadora forma daquele que eu apenas o tinha em pensamentos. Ele era exatamente como eu sempre imaginara.

Nunca mais aqueles últimos minutos de Saga, em quais eu o conheci tão brevemente quanto profundamente, saíram de minhas lembranças.

xx

Por isso, naquele momento no Templo de Poseidon, estar em seus braços era a força que eu precisava; na companhia de Saga aquela missão não pareceu tão árdua. Sentindo-me melhor, ele permitiu que eu ficasse em pé. Meu não-menos-leal-cavaleiro que qualquer outro, me auxiliou a reconcentrar meu cosmo e baixar o nível da água que já quase nos cobria.

X

Eu lhe ajudava a sustentar os braços abertos. O brilho que emanava de seu corpo, crescendo conforme ela melhorava fisicamente, chegava a ofuscar-me ao quase breu anterior pela ausência de seu cosmo. Como eu pude me apaixonar por ela? Nós deveríamos ser um para o outro nada mais que uma fábula, pois jamais estivemos frente a frente mais de uma vez. Ou melhor, aquela era somente a segunda. O que eu conhecia de Athena era o que sobrara da memória de Ares e o que conhecia de Saori... Bem, dela pouco mais que alguns minutos. Os prezados minutos entre seus braços. E eu não era digno de um dia ter estado entre eles. Ainda que eu tivesse descoberto naquele exato momento, aquilo que faria meu coração prender-se a ela tão plenamente e para sempre: Athena, a qual era propriamente ameaçada por mim, fora a única a ver a verdade em meus olhos, a única a acreditar no bem que haveria dentro de minha alma, quando nem eu mesmo o fazia. Assim, naquele dia eu sorri e passei a amá-la. Deixei-me ir... Feliz.

Posicionado às suas costas, eu mantinha Saori de pé enquanto ela desprendia seu cosmo para deixar a água, que ainda jorrava continuadamente para o interior da câmara, num nível seguro a si mesma. Eu agitava meu abjeto cosmo em auxílio. Mesmo não tenho noção exata do tempo, receava que ainda faltassem boas horas para o fim do desafio imposto aos Cavaleiros de Bronze e eu ficaria ali, até o cabo dele ou até mesmo o meu corpo recém materializado esvaecer-se em pó das estrelas.

X

**Parte IV- Alvorecer...**

Em certo momento eu pude sentir o quanto aquela tarefa estava lhe sendo difícil. Pela sua respiração ofegante, seu corpo já trêmulo. Encostei-me mais a ela como um sinal de que eu ainda estava ali, que eu não a abandonaria tão cedo. De olhos cerrados Saori parecia se concentrar mais e mais. E eu apenas me perguntava até quando eu suportaria vê-la sofrer daquele jeito... Eu sofria também, a elevação máxima de meu cosmo não me deu apenas um corpo real, mas as dores de tê-lo novamente, mesmo que por aquele breve momento.

"She stares through my shadow

She sees something more

Believes there's a light in me

She is sure"

[Ela fitava dentro da minha sombra/ Ela viu algo mais/ Acredita que há uma luz em mim/ Ela tem certeza]

Definitivamente aquele homem não poderia ser o mesmo que dominava o Santuário há algum tempo atrás. Eu estava economizando até mesmo minha consciência para que eu não perdesse muita energia com aquela elevação de cosmo, mas eu podia sentir... ou melhor, senti-lo. De todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro que tombaram na batalha das 12 Casas, apenas Saga voltou para estar comigo. Como eu poderia duvidar de sua lealdade? Deixei-lhe que me tocasse...

"And her truth makes me stronger

Does she realize

I awake every morning

With her strength by my side"

[E a verdade dela me fez forte/ Fez ela perceber/ Eu acordo toda manhã/ Com força dela ao meu lado]

Eu não conseguia conceber o fato de um dia ter tentado contra a vida daquela que agora eu abraçava e sentia a suave respiração. Meu peito se contorcia em arrependimento; eu não me cansava de pensar nisso. O problema era que, ali, colado às suas costas frias e molhadas meu corpo recém-carnal precisava cada vez mais daquele contato. Eu não sabia quanto tempo meu estado material duraria, então aproveitei para tocá-la; o máximo e mais sublime que eu pudesse, para jamais chegar a esquecê-la... mesmo que logo em seguida, eu passasse a não mais existir neste Universo...

"I am not a hero

I am not an angel

I am just a man

Man who's trying to love her

Unlike any other

In her eyes I am"

[Eu não sou um herói/ Eu não sou um anjo/ Eu sou apenas um homem/ Homem que tenta amá-la/ Diferente de qualquer outro/ Nos olhos dela eu estou]

Suas mãos grossas deslizaram suaves e lentamente de meus pulsos até às axilas. Mantive meus braços abertos e suspensos para o lado, mas quando as mãos de Saga encontraram-se sobre meu colo acima do peito resolvi segui-las cobrindo-lhes com as minhas. Ele estava quente e eu fria... o que era de se imaginar o contrário, levando-se em conta de que ele estava tecnicamente... sem vida. Em seguida, Saga trocou a posição de nossas mãos, segurando por cima as minhas. Uma delas ele deixou imóvel sob a sua ao meu peito e a outra guiou minha mão trêmula devagar até chegar ao meu próprio ventre. Apenas seu calor fazia-me não perder as esperanças e me manter menos preocupada com os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Eu sei que eles conseguiriam. Eu apenas desejava lhes dizer o quanto eu estava bem apesar de todo o esforço.

"This world keeps on spinning

Only she steals my heart

She's my inspiration

She's my northern star

I don't count my possession

All I call mine and give her completely

To the end of all time"

[Esse mundo se mantêm girando/ Só ela rouba meu coração/ Ela é minha inspiração/ Ela é minha estrela norteadora/ Eu não fiz a conta de minha posse/ Tudo que eu chamo de meu e dou a ela completamente/ Até o fim dos tempos]

Mergulhei meu rosto nos seus cabelos úmidos; não resisti em roçar de leve os lábios em sua curva do pescoço. Afastei os fios que ali estavam e inspirei profundamente: era o cheiro de Saori... o mesmo aroma inesquecível que eu senti ao cair sobre seu colo àquele fim de tarde. Aparentemente ela se conservava impassível aos meus toques e eu não tinha certeza de que eles lhe agradavam. Independente disso, decidi continuar; eu sentia que o tempo estava se esgotando... Ao menos com eles, ela tinha a segurança de que eu ainda estava ali. A abertura pequena no teto alto e vertiginoso já escurecera um pouco, demonstrando que a missão dela poderia findar a qualquer momento. Virei-a de frente para mim.

"I am not a hero

I am not an angel

I am just a man

Man who's trying to love her

Unlike any other

In her eyes I am"

[Eu não sou um herói/ Eu não sou um anjo/ Eu sou apenas um homem/ Homem que tenta amá-la/ Diferente de qualquer outro/ Nos olhos dela eu estou]

Após o movimento repentino, porém delicado, deparei-me com olhos azuis de um olhar que eu jamais vira antes. Ternos e ao mesmo tempo naturalmente sedutores... Eu nunca havia fitado o rosto de Saga assim, com mais cuidado e mesmo naquele momento um pouco aturdida pelo meu cosmo quase esgotado, me forcei a observá-lo por um longo tempo. O fiz com ternura e o que encontrei foi um rosto extremamente belo e expressivo; que me fitava com um carinho ímpar. Estremeci. Em seguida, uma pontada de pena me assolou quando pensei o quanto ele já havia sofrido consigo mesmo, e morrido tão jovem vítima dos próprios erros. Toquei seu rosto, a pele parecia macia como acabara de fazer a barba. Passeei suavemente com as costas dos dedos por uma de suas faces, ele cerrou os olhos com o toque.

- Saga... Obrigada por ter ficado aqui comigo...- abracei-lhe.

"In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need

In her eyes time passes by and she is with me"

[Nos olhos dela eu vi o céu e tudo que eu sempre precisarei,

Nos olhos dela o tempo passa e ela está comigo]

Nossos corpos tão próximos, quase um querendo mesclar-se ao outro, pude sentir a cadência leve, mas um pouco acelerada de seu coração. Nos olhos violeta o bálsamo que ambos precisávamos... Eu dei o que pude a ela; era ínfimo o que eu tentara fazer ali no Templo de Poseidon em comparação aos séculos que eu ainda expiaria para redimir meus pecados; principalmente os que acometi contra ela. Porém, será que amá-la tanto quanto eu passara a amar não bastava? Não. Eu sabia que não. Comecei então a sentir um vazio e uma estranha leveza.

Desesperei-me em estreitar ainda mais o nosso abraço.

"I am not a hero

I am not an angel

I am just a man

Man who's trying to love her

Unlike any other

In her eyes I am"

[Eu não sou um herói/ Eu não sou um anjo/ Eu sou apenas um homem/ Homem que tenta amá-la/ Diferente de qualquer outro/ Nos olhos dela eu estou]

Eu não consigo explicar bem o porquê ao olhar aqueles lábios perfeitos, tive vontade de tocá-los com as pontas de meus dedos. O canto de sua boca se contorceu num sorriso e Saga talvez tivesse entendido aquele meu gesto como um sinal, tomando apaixonadamente os meus lábios na mesma hora. Em segundos eu estava beijando o grande e lendário Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... Era tão etéreo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão real que eu jamais acreditaria que aquele à minha frente não passava de um espírito. O gosto de sua boca, os toques com as mãos fortes em minha nuca, meus pelos em arrepio... Infelizmente a confirmação veio logo. Aterrorizei-me quando tentei enlaçar meus braços ao seu pescoço e não mais o senti.

- Saori...- ele estava sumindo aos poucos. Me senti enfraquecida; sem seu suporte minhas pernas falsearam, caí de joelhos.

- Saga, não...

- Eu estarei sempre com você, minha Deusa.- engatinhei com dificuldade e me projetei para frente como se eu quisesse pegá-lo e segurá-lo ali. Algo me dizia que ao contrário do que ele já havia afirmado, eu jamais o veria de novo. Aquilo me causou um mal profundo.

- Você nunca mais irá voltar?... – enxerguei um sorriso em sua imagem já quase toda esvaída.

- Eu vou. Eu prometo... Athena.

- Ah, como eu desejaria que você estivesse vivo... - soltei as palavras meio sem querer, sua voz já era quase um sussurro.

- Então, eu pagarei qualquer preço... farei qualquer coisa para voltar a vida e vê-la novamente, Athena...- ele se foi e eu caí como se algo me colasse de vez ao chão. Meus olhos só souberam chorar.

Tempo. Se tivéssemos tido mais dele... Para ao menos nos conhecermos de maneira mais completa... Eu tenho certeza que me apaixonaria por Saga, o amaria de um amor puro, me renderia ao jeito encantador e que nunca, nunca mesmo, este belo homem deixou de me intimidar. Eu ainda não o amo como ele pareceu me amar verdadeiramente, confesso. Tive certeza de seu amor quando ele abandonou a paz da morte para sofrer comigo nesta missão –, mas Seiya me espera do lado de fora. E eu espero ansiosa e secretamente o dia em que o meu leal Cavaleiro de Gêmeos finalmente se fará voltar à vida...

**FIM**

N/A: 1- Esta fic foi baseada no mangá e não no anime.

N/A: 2- Como eu li o mangá há muito tempo, provavelmente pode ter ocorrido algumas diferenças nos detalhes da história da Saga de Poseidon. Algo como cenários, tempo linear ou falas.

.song.= "In Her Eyes"- Josh Groban

_Olha, eu acho que não sei escrever one-shot__,__ mas espero que tenham gostado. Saga e Saori sempre foi um casal que me encantou (mesmo qdo descritos nas idades originais, fazer o que? ¬¬), só que mesmo fazendo essa fic baseada no mangá (por ex: o Saga morre de armadura por um golpe desferido em si mesmo) eu quis seguir aquela linha de romance do anime que deixa quase clara a atração entre Seiya e Saori. Ah, e quis também que essa fosse uma song-fic com a música do meu lindinho, o Josh! Toda vez q ouço a voz dele eu me lembro do Saga. E as músicas são tão românticas! XD Heheheh_

_Bejitos e até a próxima!_


End file.
